


just sit down and relax

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Wake-Up Sex, how did this happen it's not kinktober for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Minseok works a late night at the office and Jongin comes by to pick him up.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	just sit down and relax

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. I don't know what happened. I thought I was going to write fluff and then BAM. Well... hope you enjoy.

Jongin knows these elevators all too well. He doesn’t even work here, but he’s friends with the receptionist. He may or may not have flirted with her a bit, but it’s all in the name of true love.

Buzzing into the office, he strolls through the halls, automated lights thunking on as he triggers the motion sensor. He stops to admire the NYC night lights through the large floor to ceiling windows. Truly a city that never sleeps.

Jongin, on the other hand, wants to sleep so he continues his journey until he sees a lone light in an office. He gently slides open the door, unsurprised at the heavy scent of coffee that greets him. His favorite human is dozing on the keyboard, screensaver playing over his youthful features.

Minseok is the youngest vice president at the company. Jongin is proud of his husband for such an achievement. He just wishes he sees his husband more than his coworkers do.

It had been way too early in the morning when Minseok had left the warmth of Jongin's arms, expertly untangling himself from Jongin's limbs. As an incorrigible cuddler, a half-asleep Jongin instinctively seeks warmth. He'd burrowed into the warm spot and blearily opened an eye to watch Minseok get dressed.

"An early morning meeting with the execs in the London office," Minseok quietly explained, and then dropped a kiss on the tuft of hair that poked out from the pillow. "And a late night meeting with the execs in Asia."

"Can't you work from home?" Jongin mumbles petulantly. 

Minseok tugs the covers lower to blow a raspberry on Jongin's exposed abs. Jongin swats at him, giggling. "Not today," Minseok says, "but I'll take the day off tomorrow if you will."

Jongin remembers snaking an arm around Minseok's waist and pulling him down for a long kiss. He hasn’t seen his husband all day since that point, and all Jongin wants to do is pull Minseok into his arms and kiss him again. Jongin starts to reach for his husband before getting an idea.

They’re the only people in the office right now, and Jongin knows the custodians don't come around for another hour or so. They had discussed this particular kink of Minseok’s for a while, and had roleplayed it in their bedroom. In fact, Minseok had joked about it the last time Jongin had visited him.

It’s time to make Minseok’s fantasy come to life. After all, he works so hard.

Jongin grins and drops to the floor, crawling under Minseok's table. Lucky for him, his husband is such a neat freak there's nothing beneath his table other than a footrest.

After quietly moving the footrest aside, Jongin softly strokes a hand up Minseok's thigh. He remembers this suit. It's Jongin's favorite suit on Minseok, pink pinstripes on black and oh so soft to the touch. And it really highlights Minseok's butt.

Pulse quickening, Jongin shuffles his legs until he’s a bit more comfortable, and continues the stroking. Gently, so that Minseok doesn’t wake up, Jongin spreads Minseok’s legs wider and strokes further up. He pauses when Minseok lets out a quiet whine, and then continues when Minseok’s breathes stay even. 

Then Jongin feels something burning hot and begins to salivate. Minseok is rock hard. Licking his lips, Jongin starts to apply pressure on Minseok’s cock, lovingly tracing it and playing with the head. A wet patch starts to grow on Minseok’s pants, and Minseok is going to kill Jongin. Oh well. It’ll come out in the wash.

Minseok’s breaths are getting heavier and heavier as Jongin continues to play with Minseok’s cock, fingers tracing patterns until Jongin can’t help but stroke his own clothed cock. Teasing, and teasing, building up the pressure ever so slowly.

Jongin knows the moment Minseok wakes up because Minseok suddenly rolls his chair away. “Wha—Nini?” Minseok says blearily, hair pointing everywhere and still managing to look like it was carefully styled rather than sleep-mussed. The imprints on his cheek are obvious, but the flush is what Jongin is paying attention to.

“Hyung, let me take care of you,” Jongin croons and goes for Minseok’s crotch. Now that he’s no longer confined by the desk….

“Nini, we’re in—hnng,” Minseok’s voice trails off as Jongin unzips Minseok’s pants and pulls out his hard, throbbing cock. “Nini, this—oh, fuck.”

“Is this okay?” Jongin asks, pouting and puppy eyes in the way that Minseok can never resist.

Minseok manages to check his watch before slumping lower in the chair, widening his legs even further in invitation. “Finish what you started, darling.”

With renewed vigor, Jongin slurps down Minseok’s cock. He positions Minseok’s hand in his hair and moans when Minseok fists it. Letting his jaw hang, Jongin lets Minseok use his mouth. “So beautiful, my favorite slut, waking up to your touch because you’re so greedy you can’t fucking wait, oh fuck,” Minseok moans. Jongin can only groan, pants feeling confiningly tight and chest burning with shame at how much he’s enjoying this. Tears prick his eyelashes as Minseok uses him so well. “Fuck, I’m gonna—”

Jongin grabs Minseok’s hips and chokes on his cock one last time before he feels his husband spurting into his throat. Jongin relaxes the best he can and swallows repeatedly, eyes almost rolling to the back of his head as he too comes.

Minseok pulls Jongin off his cock and kisses him, not caring that some of his cum is still in Jongin’s mouth. Then he stands up and lifts Jongin, carefully placing Jongin in the chair before taking out some wipes. Gently, Minseok wipes Jongin down. He even does his best at wiping away the cooling cum in Jongin's underwear, though it might mostly be a lost cause until they get home. 

Jongin almost purrs at the sensation of being pampered, feeling sated and comfortable. No wonder Minseok had fallen asleep, this chair is pretty comfortable. “You’re really prepared. I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“I didn’t think you’d act on my suggestions so quickly, Nini, but,” Minseok stretches and cracks his back. “I definitely needed that. Worked out some… kinks.” 

Groaning, Jongin shoves at his husband. “Shut up, let’s go home already. It’s your turn to wake me up with morning sex next.”

“Alright, alright. It’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I just said in the last one it's not going to be PG all the time so here we go, NC-17 LOL. Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the series too :)
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!! And you can yell at me on [Tumblr](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ladyyserendipit) <3!


End file.
